Eating Bet
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Black Star makes a bet with Soul that sends Soul on a mission he know he can complete. Maka, ultimately, is the center of the bet and she's very much willing to do her small part. Her part? Sit back and be eaten, not literally of course. Soka lemon.


Okay, okay. Forget it. I keep getting random and stupid ideas for lemons. I'm not going to bother. Here's my newest and hopefully last-just-for-awhile lemon.

I don't own Soul Eater

**Eating Bet**

"Black Star, of course I could make her come with just my mouth!"

What? Maka was essentially sure that she had not misheard her boyfriend's words over the phone to his friend Black Star. Maka Albarn, a twenty year old with below shoulder light blond hair, green eyes, a slowly developing chest, and long legs, stood in the kitchen cutting out coupons. She was sure her boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans, had no freaking idea she was even there. The albino sat on the couch, eyes completely away from his very much underdressed girlfriend.

"Come on! My freaking name is Eater! What the hell Black Star?"

Maka was starting to wonder if Black Star was making yet another stupid bet against Soul. Soul, with his short silver hair and red eyes along with his pale and muscular body, was looking quite hot tonight. Something in her however noted that from the pieces she was putting together, this bet was on _her!_

"Oh really? You really want to bet that? And what do I get?"

Maka suddenly felt rather….heated. This was going to be fairly interesting. Let's see, if she understood right, Soul was going to make her come using only his mouth in that particular area. Hum, interesting and rather….exciting. She looked down at herself, wearing only a pink negligee and an underwear set under that. Huh, this morning would be interesting and possibly very….wet.

"One hundred? Oh dude, you're on! What proof do you need? Just her telling you I did it? Okay, fine. I'll go see if she wants to."

Soul paused and Maka giggled. Wants to? Hah! Why wouldn't she? This was Soul they were talking about. He was her love, her only one, and he never pushed her too far. They hadn't even broken her barrier yet and that was fine with him.

"Because I won't do it if she doesn't want to! What kind of asshole do you think I am? Now shut up and go away for about twelve hours. I'm going to work on my bet now."

Soul hung up the phone and burst into a fit of laughter.

"That idiot better have that one hundred. He has no idea what he just did. Now I have to find Maka."

Maka giggled, "Are you sure you have to find me?" she asked.

Soul nearly jumped out of his skin before turning to look at her. He tilted his head.

"So hot stuff, how long have you been over there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that a bet for one hundred dollars is riding on me and my bundle of nerves as well as you and your tongue's endurance."

Soul smirked, "Dang, you've been over there for a long time!"

Maka grinned as she muted the phone's ringer and hung it up. She pulled her negligee off and laughed.

"What do you expect? I'm a stealthy and steady girlfriend who doesn't mind one bit about participating in this bet."

Soul's eyes widened as he stood up with a grin on his face.

"Well then, let's get the fun started."

Soul plucked Maka right up off of the ground and carried her to his bedroom, the hand on her back already working on taking her bra off.

"Why take my bra off? The bet says you aren't allowed to mess with them…" Maka noted.

"Yeah, but the bet didn't say anything about me not being allowed to see them."

Maka blushed as Soul pulled her bra off just mere seconds before dropping her gently onto his bed and climbing on over her. He slid the silky and lacy pink pair of panties off her smooth white body and threw them to the side. Knowing what she'd have to do anyway, Maka bent and spread her legs to give Soul the access he both needed and craved. She hadn't even gotten to finish a breath before Soul started out on her, gently at first by simply running his tongue up and down along the outer lips. He closed his mouth over the top as a whole and sucked on it, raising Maka's breaths of panting air into miniature moans. Maka reached down and spread the lips apart for him, to which he responded by flicking his tongue right at that little bulb at the top.

"Ahhh," she moaned.

He sped up his tongue as it licked that area, listening to her moan and yelp before he closed his lips around it, sucked on it, and listened to her cry out. As he sucked on it, he also licked it with his tongue before letting go and applying his tongue to another area. Starting below her opening, he licked all the way up, across the entire section, until he reached the bulb and swirled his tongue around it again. Maka moaned and cried out as he repeated the action, getting quicker every single time.

"Ah! Ah! Soul-ohh!"

He swirled his tongue around the opening repeatedly before dipping his tongue beyond the opening and moving it around, running it along the majority of her inner walls. She yelped and Soul began moving his tongue out. She sighed mournfully but yelped when he pushed his back in. Ah, so that's what he was doing. Naughty, naughty Soul! Then again, as she continued crying out in ecstasy, maybe she was the naughty one here. She didn't know nor care as Soul moved back to that knot and sucked on it again before rushing his tongue right back down to below the opening. He went up and swished his tongue in all directions along the sopping opening. She howled in overjoyed pleasure as Soul's soaked tongue further wet her long-dampened bundle of nerves; her button of ultimate pleasure. He pressed his tongue into her again and enclosed the greatest majority of her soaking area into his mouth before sucking in and moving his entire head side to side over her. Maka screamed as Soul jolted her by moving his tongue in and out again.

In quick succession, he licked and sucked on that bulb repeatedly before swishing his tongue down and over her. Tonguing her and running his tongue all over her nerve core, Soul found her gasping, yelping, crying out, and screaming in every notion of pleasure there was. She was so very close and Soul knew it. He attacked her knot again and tongued her rapidly before closing his mouth over her sopping area and sucking on it again. Maka howled and Soul tongued her again before licking that little bulb again. She screamed in ecstasy, enjoying the rapid attention to her sensitive knot of flesh. Her toes curled and her back arched, causing Soul to know she was getting closer and closer. With one final session of tonguing, Maka screamed and announced her climax. Soul did his rapid tongue attacks, sensitizing her until her climaxing fluid flowed out of her and left her panting with her eyes squeezed shut. Soul dialed Black Star on his cell and waited for him to answer.

"Maka, you're going to tell Black Star that I just made you come with only my mouth," Soul told her.

"I…I…I…k…know..th..that," she panted.

"Hello?" called Black Star into the phone.

Soul held the phone at Maka, where her panting became audible.

"B…Black Star….Soul just made….made me come with….with…o...only his mouth….th…there…." Maka gasped.

"WHAT? I owe him one hundred now!" screamed Black Star.

Soul laughed as he took the phone back.

"Yup. You better pay up."

Carefully he lay down by his girlfriend and kissed her gently on the lips as Black Star screamed.

"I don't believe it! You used something else!"

"H...he….did not," sighed Maka breathily.

"Hah! You owe me one hundred!" yelled Soul

"You had to have cheated!"

"Hey, not my fault your big mouth isn't good enough for Tsubaki's."

"You cheated!"

"Oh really? Tell Maka's bundle of nerves that and it'll laugh until it seeps, with my saliva and her fluid that is."

"Hey! Black Star doesn't need that information!" wailed Maka, red in the face and still gasping for some air.

"It's not fair! How did you do it!"

"I'm the Eater Black Star. Now get my one hundred bucks. I'm going to go make out with my girlfriend."

Soul snapped the phone shut and grinned down at his naked girlfriend. He slid a hand under her back and lifted her up, gently planting his lips to hers. Tasting herself on him, Maka felt overjoyed and emotional as she melted into him. The slickness of her area reminded Maka that she had a very wonderful, great, and loving man. And no matter what, Soul knew he had the best woman for him that there ever was or ever would be. There was no one he'd rather wake up to and absolutely no one he'd rather touch. No one else would he want to have to brave the perils of everyday life; no one but Maka.


End file.
